Pups and Morning Runs
by iphooqui
Summary: Alice devises a plan to talk to the stunning blonde she spots going on a morning jog. One-shot. Rated M for language and lady loving slashyness. OOC, AU, AH.


**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, do not be silly! I did not give rise to these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, you know?**

**Summary: Alice devises a plan to talk to the stunning blonde she spots going on a morning jog.**

**Rating: M for language and yummy, yummy lady loving.**

**This was actually the very first one-shot I ever wrote after finally accepting that long stories are definitely not for me. Randomly came across it the other day and thought I'd share. Since it is a little older, the writing style may differ a bit from the other works I've posted. One definite difference is the switching of POVs…hope it is not too distracting.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

Runners.

Damn they piss me off. Why do they have to be at every stop sign every morning on my way to work, forcing me to have to completely stop my car so they can safely cross the street? I don't know what the deal is with these people in my neighborhood. It seems like everyone likes to go for their morning run at the same damn time that I leave for work. I can confidently presume that everyone in this neighborhood _but_ me is a fitness freak.

Show offs.

I pay no mind to those sweaty muscular guys that jut their bare chests out as they frolic past my car. I always envision my fist slamming against the center of my steering wheel so I can watch them twitch and shudder like the true pussies they are. I might just do it for real one day. They really think they are turning me on.

_Please_.

The girls don't annoy me as much. They all seem to run with a purpose—which does not include a failed attempt at impressing somebody. It's interesting to watch them, too. I have only seen about one or two that looked like she belonged on the cover of Men's Health Magazine. Grossed me out, but to each her own. The rest ranged somewhere between flabby and graciously toned. I silently applauded the flabby ones for being out there and doing something, but the toned girls were the center of my attention.

They all wore itty bitty running shorts, showing off their subtly chiseled quads and calves. I stared hard as they flexed across the street in front of me. Some only wore sports bras, providing me with bonus views of delicately defined abdominals. They made my morning drive through the neighborhood a little more tolerable.

But then there was a new girl on the block.

The first morning I saw her trotting graciously down Amberwood Lane I damn near parked my car right in the middle of the street and ran over to say hello. Instead, I subconsciously slowed down to keep pace with her so I could study every stride she took and every voluptuous curve on her body. She definitely did not come off as a runner, but her smooth breaths, posture and concentration proved the opposite. I literally drooled at the sight of her large breasts bouncing lightly under her Under Armour.

The impatient motherfucker behind me broke my trance with his obnoxiously strident and repetitive car horn. Like a pussy, I twitched and shuddered. The graceful blonde, however, insouciantly turned her head towards the commotion. I was somehow still ogling her, shamelessly and conspicuously, with my jaw touching my collarbone. Within seconds of making eye contact, her plump ass pink lips curved up at the corners. I nearly pissed my pants.

I had to talk to her.

Her timing was perfect. After indiscreetly stalking her for the next four mornings, I found that she trots her elegant little ass up to the stop sign at the junction of Willow Lake Road and Briargate Drive at precisely 7:49 A.M. I sure as hell hope she runs on Saturdays because I'll be amongst the mass of arrogant turds and fitness freaks for a formal introduction.

I decided I would bring my pup Marley along for the ride. He is still too small to be going for runs, but that's exactly why he will be tagging along. Before I wear out and embarrass myself, Marley will be my excuse to slow down or be completely reduced to walking. Plus, chicks can't resist puppies.

Let's just hope my plan works.

After attempting to jog for two minutes I decided it was a better idea to walk. It has been about two years since I stepped into running shorts or sweatpants with the intention to work out. I randomly decided to take a yearlong boot camp class three years ago and by the end of it I was able to run seven miles in an hour. But then I fell off the bandwagon and never got back on track. I guess I just need someone there to keep me motivated. I do thank my genetics every day for at least making it _appear_ as though I work out regularly.

I checked my phone. 7:46. I had already been waiting at least five minutes already, walking in circles and following Marley as he explored his new surroundings. I also explored my surroundings. I was glad to see that the pedestrian traffic was as steady as it is during the weekdays. However, the automobile traffic was reduced considerably and most joggers crossed to the adjacent street without stopping.

Good thing I brought puppy snacks.

I thought these next three minutes would drag by, but fuck if the blonde goddess did not emerge from around the corner a couple hundred meters away.

"Jesus Christ," I murmured and peered behind me to see if any cars were coming up the street.

Nothing.

At the pace she was going, she'd have time to cross without stopping even if a car were to show up right now. I guess it is time to employ plan B. I just hope timing is on my side today. This plan also relies heavily on whether or not she's an insensitive bitch.

I guess I will find out.

I dug in the plastic bag while focusing on the approaching blonde beauty from the corner of my eye. I'm doing my best to act like I have no idea she's coming. I kept digging, simply stalling while allowing myself seconds to predict the right time to unleash the weapon that, with a bit of luck, will unite me with the goddess.

When she started to get dangerously close, I pulled the weapon out of the bag. Marley's keen sense of smell stopped him in his tracks and within seconds he was charging towards my hand.

_Here goes_.

I turned and chucked the irresistible puppy treat down the slanted street perpendicular to me.

"Oh my God Marley! Marley, Marley, Marley, no!" I screeched, bringing my hands to my face and bending at the knees. It was something I learned in drama class.

I watched in mock horror as Marley chased the rolling puppy treat down the sloped sidewalk.

"What happened?" Someone huffed apprehensively behind me.

If there was a camera in front of me, I would have stared straight at the lens and smirked victoriously. Shit, I did it even without the camera.

Quickly, I spun around and met a pair of gorgeous clear blue eyes. They were a bit worried, but gorgeous nonetheless.

I think the sheer beauty of her made it possible for the tears to surface. "My puppy, he just ran off. I am scared he'll run away!" I cried out dramatically.

We both gazed down the street at Marley, who had caught up with the puppy treat and was peacefully devouring it, posing no threat to run away. From the corner of my eye I saw the blonde stare at me for a few seconds while I continued to watch Marley with teary eyes and an expression that would have fooled anyone into thinking I was about to witness a train wreck.

"Um," she mumbled before taking off down the street to rescue my runaway pup.

I immediately ditched the dramatic charade as I produced another one of those triumphant grins. My eyes darted down to her ass and my grin only grew wider. I had this.

With Marley safely secured in her arms, the blonde effortlessly jogged back up the hill. Her glistening face and upper chest made me want to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there on the sidewalk.

**ROSALIE**

I usually take Saturdays off from my morning runs, but today after my shower I unmindfully jumped into my running gear, grabbed my bottle of water and was out the door. In the back of my mind I knew it was Saturday, but my body had different plans. Maybe it was because my friendly new neighbors made my morning runs more pleasant. I've felt very safe and welcomed here ever since I moved in. Or maybe I feel subconsciously motivated by all the committed runners I see out here every morning. That definitely helps. Whatever the reason, I wasn't about to ignore the craving to run this morning. My performance tends to be advanced when I'm genuinely in the mood for it.

I was only vaguely surprised to see as many people out here today as I do during the weekdays. I figured just because I generally take Saturdays off doesn't mean everyone else does.

"Good morning, gorgeous," my neighbor Emmett's running shoes screeched to a stop right in front of my house.

"Morning," I smiled kindly as I bent over to stretch my hamstrings.

I could just feel his eyes on my ass. "Today's a lovely day to go for a jog with a neighbor. Have you decided yet?"

Emmett has been insisting we become running buddies ever since he randomly stopped me to say hello down the street from my house. I'd always decline in a playful fashion, but I seriously wish he'd take a hint. He's a very attractive and sweet guy, but nowhere near my ballpark. That's too bad.

"Still thinking about it," I hitched a leg up against my fence and leaned forward. "Chances aren't looking good."

"Why not go for a trial run right now? I'm sure that'll help make up your mind." So sure of himself. Not in that arrogant kind of way, but with a healthy confidence. Good for him.

"I'm going that way," I pointed up the street, opposite from where he was going.

"I can turn around," he showed me a wide, dimply grin. He really is gorgeous.

"I'm not sure you would be able to keep up," my sweet smile disappeared. I was serious, but still kind.

_Of course_ he'd be able to keep up. He does triathlons for Christ's sake. He has a body most girls would murder each other for. But this is subtle hint number one. The next one won't be as nice.

"Ouch," he put a hand to his chest. "Okay, I get it. Not today."

_Not ever_.

Emmett seems like he would make a great friend, but it's obvious that's not what he is after, and what he's after I am not giving to him. So, friendly acquaintances we shall remain.

"See you around," to avoid further communication, I waved and immediately started jogging in the opposite direction.

I would love to have a guy friend who is only interested in being a _friend_. Unfortunately, I don't have much luck with straight guys. Even the super nerds have tried flirting with me in an appalling and unskilled manner. But at least I can still call Jasper my best guy friend. He is gayer than a box of Froot Loops with rainbow sprinkles and more feminine than the majority of my female friends, but that's my buddy.

I decided to take a different route today. My pace and tolerance were at an all-time high, so I took the route with the most inclined streets. This way was longer, but then again I was jogging just a little faster than usual and it felt like it took me the same amount of time to get around the longer path with a faster pace as it took to get around the shorter route with a slower pace.

As I turned onto Willow Lake Road, I started slowing down. My energy burst evaporated without warning, and my lungs and calves were beginning to protest. Well, at least it lasted long enough for me to run the same route twice, which added up to about four miles. I was going to stop and walk the rest of the way home, but I thought it best to push myself until I made it to Briargate Drive, which was now a little less than a fourth of a mile away.

With all the bodies on this street in motion, I was quick to notice one standing still at the intersection. As I got closer I squinted, trying to figure out where I had seen her before. A couple dozen more feet and it clicked.

I almost laughed out loud at the first image of her that came to mind from earlier this week. I didn't know how long she had been staring at me but when I did finally notice, it was kind of hilarious. I was just glad I was able to hold it all in and only partially express my humor with a tiny smirk. When guys gawk at me like that it annoys the shit out of me. And, well, I've never caught a girl doing the same, and my initial reaction was a positive one.

She _could_ be a creeper, though. She seems pretty harmless. Tiny and cute. But looks can deceive. Maybe I'll push through a little harder to the next street.

What was she doing just standing there, anyway? She was thoroughly engaged with something in her hands. Then I noticed the cutest little puppy at her feet. Shit, now I _must_ stop and pet it. Puppies are my weakness.

Why the fuck haven't I gotten one yet?

The closer I got the more I slowed down. I was just planning on making a huge fuss over the puppy for a few seconds, then laughing it off and going about my business. And just as I was preparing myself to duck down and reach for it, the puppy darted down Briargate Drive.

_Damn it._

And then the shrill voice of the petite girl forced me to come to a complete stop. A few other joggers stared and slowed down, but none were concerned enough to stop and perform a detailed investigation.

"What happened?" I asked out of breath.

When she turned around I have to admit I was a bit stunned by her brilliant hazel eyes. Even behind the distress I could see that her eyes were kind and nothing about her said creeper. She was absolutely gorgeous. Damn and I thought she was _just_ cute from far away. I guess distance doesn't do her justice.

Within seconds her eyes started to fill up with tears. She blurted out something about her puppy running away, but when I peered down the street it was just sitting there chewing on something. I blinked, just to make sure I was seeing right, and stared at her incredulously.

I could not tell if she was messing around with me. If she was, she was doing a damn good job at it. Her puppy obviously wasn't going anywhere, but she watched on as if somebody was about to appear from out of the wazoo and snatch him away. Maybe she didn't want to go after him in fear of him running off. I don't know.

_Oh what the hell_.

When I made it to where the puppy was his tail waved to and fro excitedly and he jumped at me. He was so tiny his paws barely reached my calves.

"Hey there, cutie," I slowly reached down to pick him up.

Aww. So soft and cuddly. I am leaving to go puppy hunting as soon as I get home. It is fucking ridiculous how cute this puppy is. Makes me want to punch someone in the face.

"Say thank you very much to the nice lady, Marley," the spiky-haired petite girl reached for her puppy.

"Not a problem."

"Are you new around here? I'm Alice, by the way."

"Rose. And yes I just moved here two weeks ago."

"My God, you are _flushed_! Are you hot?" It was starting to get pretty warm out and I was still hot and sweaty from my four-mile run but that did not stop the goose bumps from sprouting when her short nails gently scratched down the length of my arm. "Please let me get you some water. My house is right there," she pointed towards the street vertical from the intersection where we stood.

_Shit_.

Just with that gesture and other subtle hints I suddenly had a strong suspicion that she wasn't inviting me over _just_ for water.

But I was willing to play. I just hope this gets moving before the fresh sweat becomes not-so-fresh. That would not be cute.

"Okay."

**ALICE**

I had to get into this girl's running shorts while she was still sweaty and hot and delicious. Well I'm sure she's always delicious, but you know what I mean.

I thanked the heavens for reminding me to cut off the AC this morning. It's mid-September and the weather is still fluctuating between the pleasant 70s and the horrific high 90s. When I woke up this morning the temperature was comfortable enough to do without the AC. Hopefully this will prolong her hot and sweaty status.

"I'm so sorry, hon. Our AC is broken," I sighed when the temperature inside matched that of the rising temperature outside. "We've got somebody coming in at noon to fix it."

"It's fine. Cute living room," she smiled approvingly at the decorations.

"Thank you, I did it all by myself," shit here's my chance to get this show on the road. I'm horny and I want her now. "Would you like to see my bedroom?" My voice dropped a few octaves.

Rose gazed at me through narrowed eyelids and supplied me with a smirk similar to the one she delivered the first time I ever saw her. "Absolutely."

Yes. She was willing to play.

I wanted to stall just a little longer before I attacked. There's something about a little self-torture that makes it ten times better when it finally happens. Not that I think it's necessary with her, however. I also like to tease the other party involved.

"So, this is my dresser," I pointed toward the furniture against the same wall as the entrance to my bedroom. "And the stuff on the dresser," I waved at the surface, which gave shelter to a bunch of disorganized cosmetic products. "You know, lotion and stuff."

Rose was very cooperative. She was calm and collected, but stood close enough as if to advise me that I could maul her at any time.

"Oh, okay. I use the same kind."

"And this is my closet," I opened the half closed door. "It's a walk-in, see? I keep my clothes and shoes in there," and then my focus homed in on the object that I thought had gone mysteriously astray last night. "Oh. And the occasional peanut butter and jelly sandwich," I huffed nervously and quickly shut the closet door behind me, for a second pondering how the hell I managed to lose my sandwich in the closet. It must've been while I was trying to simultaneously snack and search for my long lost running shoes.

"Very original. The sandwich, I mean. I keep my shoes and clothes in my closet, too," Rose was aware of and sympathetic towards my awkward discovery.

I chose to stop introducing the rest of my furniture to avoid any other unpleasant findings, but mostly because the my pussy was beginning to protest. I had tortured myself long enough.

"And, finally, here's my bed. It's very comfortable. You can sit on it if you'd l—"

_Holy shit_!

I sure as hell didn't expect her to make the first move, especially before we even made it to the bed! Damn when she pressed her chest against my back and swept my short hair away from my neck I almost came right on the spot. She brought her lips dangerously close to the flesh of my neck. I was sure she could sense the heat emanating from my throbbing blood vessels.

"Is this why you brought me up here? To be in your bed?" Her fingertips traced my shoulders, following down along my sides and finding their place on either side of my hips. My knees buckled just the slightest when she drew my ass hard against her groin.

Already I was clammy and sticky under her touch. "Not necessarily," my breaths were low and heavy and I desperately craved her lips on my skin. "But I would like to see those shorts somewhere else," shit we could do this anywhere.

That's all it took for her to twist me around. She wasted no time diving in for the kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, and deliciously salty. My hands were already tugging at her tank top and she paused for a brief second to let me pull it off. I plucked hungrily at her sports bra. When I reached around to unfasten it, I soon realized the manufacturers of this bra were dead fucking serious about providing supreme support. That shit was like a harness. I guess it took a lot to keep those jugs under control.

Rose giggled against my lips at my struggle and gave me a hand. Once the bra was off, other articles of clothing came off in rapid successions until there was nothing else to take off.

We silently fought over who would lick and suck on who first. Too eager and horny to put up with it for too long, I surrendered as soon as she pinned me to the hardwood floor and lunged at my neck. She picked at my nipples, rolling them hard between her fingers as she worked on leaving her mark. I was impressed.

Once she was done sucking and lapping at my neck she awarded me with the sweetest peck on the lips and crawled down to part my legs.

I was, beyond doubt, getting a taste of my own medicine as I squirmed under her teasing tongue and lips. She took her sweet time kissing my inner thighs and when she finally did get between my legs it was pure torture. Slowly her tongue crept up my outer lips, completely ignoring my clit and slick insides.

I whimpered and shifted my hips, wishing my pussy would just slide under her tongue—or that she'd stop taunting me. I couldn't complain too much, though, because I've done it to every girl I've slept with. Plus the masochist in me was sort of enjoying it.

Her head popped up from between my legs and I pleaded with my eyes, raising my brows and glimpsing from her big blue eyes down to my wet pussy and back about five times. With a cunning smirk she dipped her face back between my legs and buried her tongue in my slit.

"Christ," I was already losing my breath.

With the flicks and swirls of her tongue she brought me to my peak in less than a minute. She was _that _skilled and I was _that_ horny.

Just as I started sitting up to thank her with my tongue, two of her long and slender fingers plunged deep into my pussy. I instantly fell back and instinctively arched my back to give her better access. Her thumb massaged over my clit and within minutes she was slurping up my juices. She was generous enough to share some as she introduced her dripping fingers into my mouth. I held on, keeping them in place and sucked them clean.

In all my years of having sex, I've always been the dominant one. It was a pleasant change to be submissive this time. She's the only one I'd ever let take control over me.

**ROSALIE**

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I didn't want to take my hands off her. Her soft moans and the way she looked at me made me feel blissfully foolish. She had the cutest pussy in the world; so smooth, rosy pink and absolutely delicious. All I wanted was to play with it all day long. My own pussy was begging for attention, but the urge to touch her was stronger than the desire to be touched.

When she refused to lie back down after I made her come a second time, my fingers naturally went to her folds anyway. I had no idea what came over me. Without a word, she inched closer and kissed me hard. Distracted by her soft lips and glistening pussy, I twitched when her fingers slowly and tenderly began massaging my clit. I stretched my left leg over her right leg and planted my right foot on the floor to give her hand more room to play.

So there we sat on the floor, nose to nose with our tongues in each other's mouths as we alternated between finger fucking and massaging each other. We came together at least three times and were nowhere near done.

"Let me eat your pussy," Alice whispered when she managed to lie me down as I recovered from an explosive climax.

I was vulnerable and incapable of putting the words together to suggest doing 69. Besides, she was already on top of me, planting soft kisses on my nipples and sucking them into her mouth.

She gave amazing head. So amazing that she left me temporarily debilitated before, during, and after I came. She quickly caught on and took advantage, attacking my pussy with her tongue over and over until I was reduced to begging.

We were in flames from the sheer heat of passion. The broken AC only added to the flames and the sweat was literally dripping off the both of us so we decided to transfer our fiery escapade to the shower. There, bodies were pinned against the tile, legs were thrown over shoulders, and a whole bunch of other sexy shit.

I couldn't say how long we were in there, but the water was starting to get too cold to bear and the palms of our hands and soles of our feet were beyond pruned.

"Hey! The fuck are you doing in there?" A deep voice followed three loud raps on the door.

"Getting some pussy, what the fuck are you doing?" She shouted back.

I stared at her wide-eyed and she giggled.

"It's just my knuckleheaded brother."

"And you just had to take up all the hot water? I don't know why the hell you had it off but I turned the AC back on, too," Alice's brother replied.

"I'm almost done. Go away!"

"Whatever."

As we wrapped everything up Alice told me her brother had broken up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago and was staying with her until he found his own place. She also told me that she lied about the AC being broken because she liked how I looked glistening in sweat and wanted to keep me that way.

"Aww, you're such a sweet sister," I smiled at her as she handed me a towel.

"What can I say, he's my only brother. He's a complete pain in the ass but I love him still," she laughed.

"Believe me, I know what you mean. I have two overprotective older brothers and I just want to wring their necks sometimes. They were so relieved when they found out I wasn't interested in guys. They were always on my ass about who I was with ever since middle school and they pretty much told me they would beat my boyfriend if I ever got one," I shook my head.

"That's so cute! Come on, let's find something for you to wear."

Back in Alice's room I sat on her bed as she searched through her drawers to find clothes for us both.

"Shit you know what? I don't own any t-shirts and I don't think your deliciously large tits would fit in any of my clothes," she said after a few minutes and then came over to me. "I think it's a sign that we shouldn't have stopped, don't you?"

With a smirk she climbed on top of me and kissed me modestly on the lips. I would be stupid to object, but her bedroom door was wide open and I did not want her brother to walk by and—

"Al where did you put th—"

Too late.

I heard him stop at the doorway and as soon as Alice moved her face away from mine he and I both stared at each other in horror. How did I not notice the strong resemblance before?

"Aw, are you fucking kidding me, Alice?" Emmett groaned and threw his head back.

"Am I fucking kidding you what? You knew I had somebody in here," Alice spoke so casually, as if this were an everyday affair. She also didn't bother to get off of me.

"And this makes five. First it was Bella, then Emily, then Leah, then Angela and now Rose? You're killing me, sis!" Emmett was only slightly frantic but mostly distressed. I felt kind of bad.

"You were trying to get in Rose's pants too?"

Alice's face was slowly turning red and soon she exploded with hysterics. She had to get off of me so she could catch her breath. The knot in my towel had broken loose and Emmett almost got a glimpse of me in all my naked glory. Luckily I caught it before it fell too far.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know you two knew each other. I told you after what happened with Leah that you should give me the name and provide me with a brief description of the girl you're trying to get with so it wouldn't happen again. Or show me a picture or something!" Alice finally said after her fit.

"_Man_," Emmett was genuinely disappointed. "Did she push you to do this?" He asked me.

I just shook my head. I was still mildly traumatized by this all.

"You know I'm not like that, Emmett," in a flash Alice became serious. I think she was a little offended.

"Really, she didn't. I am equally as guilty," I backed her up with words this time.

"See? Except there isn't anything wrong with what we did, so nobody is guilty. Emmett, you couldn't have stood a chance with her anyway. She's not interested in guys," she eyed me knowingly.

"She is right," I confirmed.

"Yeah it all makes perfect sense now. I just thought you were playing hard to get. Why me?" He shook his hands at the ceiling and walked off.

"Damn he _really_ liked you. All the other times this happened he just got pissed for about two minutes but I think you broke his little heart," she smirked.

"I feel bad," I looked down at my hands.

"Don't. He'll get over it. One very unfortunate fact about us is we tend to be attracted to the _same_ women…well, it's only unfortunate _some_times. Like right now. For him, anyway. I swear I'd never take a girl away from my brother and it's true about all of those other girls being coincidences. I am not that evil. I'm not evil at all—"

"You don't have to explain," she definitely did not come off as evil—just a little strange, but in that hilarious kind of way. When I first came in here I was under the impression that we were just going to fuck once and never see each other again but I want to see a lot more of her. I just hope she feels the same.

"Does this fuck things up? I mean I know we just met but I really, _really_ want to see you again," it was like she read my mind.

"Not at all. I would like to see you again, too. I could give you a tour around my house next time. You know, so you could see _my_ bedroom, dresser and closet," I said trying to be funny, but with that smirk she gave me I saw how it sounded entirely suggestive. That's fine, too.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>You finished! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
